


Snow

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's exhausted, Lance takes care of him the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turloughishere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turloughishere).



> Written by request.

There was something about Nick on the beach, something about sand and saltwater and the way light reflected everywhere, painted the whole world winter gold. Even with snow falling all around him he belonged here, face turned to the sky, bare hands open and wet and reaching for Lance like he'd done something special when all he'd done was drive, Nick passed out beside him, worn out from too much everything and really, Lance hadn't known what else to do.

Nick had only woken up once on the drive, and he hadn't said a word. He'd rubbed his eyes and looked out the window for a few minutes before he'd fallen back to sleep, one hand on Lance's thigh and his head on Lance's shoulder. He seemed like a different person now, all bright eyes and smiles, pulling Lance close and tucking his hands into Lance's back pockets, kissing him like they were all alone out here, just the snow and the seagulls and Lance thought maybe it didn't matter even if they weren't.

"Let's make snow angels," Nick said, and Lance didn't want to say no, not now, but he really didn't think there was enough snow for that.

"Uhm," he said. "How about sand angels?""

Nick leaned in close, warm breath ghosting over Lance's ear. "How about we check into that crappy little motel over there, and I strip you naked and spread you out, turn the heat way up and fuck you until the sun comes up over the water?"

"Yeah, okay," Lance said, breathless, winding his fingers through the snowflakes in Nick's hair. "Maybe we'll come back out here later, see about those angels then?"

"Maybe," Nick said, grinning. "Maybe not."

   


\-- End --


End file.
